demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Tsukisama
History Adrian was born on April 30, 1995, a year before the birth of his sister Moka. He was the original heir to the Tsukisama throne. Since he was the heir, he was trained as one. Day and night, Adrian would work hard to make his mother and father proud. However, for him it was a hard thing, since as a youth he was more academically smart, than physically. Eventually, Adrian got tired of being used as a pawn. He began to hang out with the wrong people, who lead him to a Yakuza boss who hoped to take down the Tsukisama Yakuza. In a moment of weakness, Adrian agreed to help the boss. He would spill his clan's yakuza secrets, and poison his clan's warriors. Eventually, it was found out what was happening. The Yakuza boss was killed, and Adrian was disowned from the clan and from Tsukiyomi. Adrian strived to make up what he did to his family, and he knew it would take a lot. His honor had him bound to the clan. Adrian trained himself in karate and martial arts, along with the mastering of his abilities while he lived on the streets. He gained a reputation on the streets, and witnessed many deaths, some he could have prevented, and others he caused. He went back to the clan house after 7 years away in training, and was accepted. He is still branded as a traitor, yet he still is happy to be with his family. Appearance Adrian is 6'5" and 225 lbs. He has tan skin, and lavender colored shoulder-length hair, along with blue eyes. He has several scars on his body, and is very muscular. His eyes are at times called frightening. He wears a black shirt and purple jacket, with black long pants at times. When he's training he wears a white and yellow chest plate, and a blue jumpsuit underneath it. At times, he cuts his hair into a bowl hair cut. Personality Adrian is very smart, both book and street wise, but he lacks common sense. He thinks everyone wants to fight him, so he usually settles things with his fists, not words. He is very loyal to his clan, even if he is treated with distrust there. The only person who actually cares is his younger sister Moka, who he forgot about when he was kicked out. Because of this, he is very protective of her. Even though she doesn't need it, he constantly acts like a bodyguard. Adrian is a silent-type, not speaking much in his clan. He is aware of his mistakes, and constantly tries to make up for them. Abilities Adrian is skilled in fighting, and is strong enough to lift something two times his weight. He knows how to use his lunar abilities even at daytime, allowing him to fight at full strength anytime. He is also skilled with a sword, using his blade Sinseiji before he use his fists most times. Trivia *Adrian is called "Traitor" behind his back. *Adrian means "Black/Dark" in Latin. Gallery Adrian4.jpg|"Maybe it's time for a haircut..." Adrian5.jpg|"A fight? Easy. I'll deal with it." Adrian3.jpg|"See Moka? I finally got a haircut." Adrian2.jpg|...*glare*... Adrian1.jpg|"Would you like to go on a date?" Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Children of Tsukiyomi Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Males